


He Loves You Gabru

by HackedByAWriter



Series: The Glass Mosaic and Related Stories [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bittersweet Ending, Death, Dogs, Fluff, Fuck Team Kartik and Team Aman, Gabru Singh Tripathi is a Good Doggo, Gen, Guide Gogs, I'm on team gabru, Tragedy, Worldbuilding, from a dog's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Summary: Three pivotal chapters in The Glass Mosaic as told through the eyes of Gabru Singh Tripathi.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: The Glass Mosaic and Related Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	He Loves You Gabru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhyanshiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/gifts).



> For Dhyan,
> 
> Because talking to you on Whatsapp birthed this spinoff. Also you are the other half of my muse for this fic (one half going to Mehan ofc). Anyway I also used a lot of your Gabru meta in here. Love you.

Gabru was walking with Kartik through the gardens of their new home. It was a beautiful place, etched into the mountains that stood by a lake. Gabru was glad that Kartik was here. For the past three days, he had not seen his master. For a moment, a brief, fearful moment he thought Kartik had died. Just like his last master. 

Before Kartik, Gabru had been a guide to an old blind man who went by the name of Chandresh. Gabru had a different name then too, but it was not one he wished to remember. The memories associated with that name were too painful to speak of. 

Chandresh had lived alone, with no family to speak of. Every morning when he awoke he would whistle to Gabru to help with day to day things. He had been a good master, a kind one. The only master Gabru had known, in the first two years of his life, until one morning, Gabru did not hear the whistle. 

When Gabru had gone to Chandresh’s room he had found the old man dead. He had barked, barked until his lungs had burned. Barked until the neighbours had come. The neighbours had taken the old man’s body. They had given him a funeral and Gabru had watched until his master became naught but ash and bone.

He had wandered the streets for months after then, bereft, cold and lonely. Unsure of his purpose in life until he had come upon an abandoned alleyway and met Kartik. 

When the man had bent down, patting him affectionately instead of beating him or shooing him away, Gabru knew that he had found a new master. Gabru had always longed for someone to call his own, a place called home, for warmth and love. And he found that in Kartik. He would be damned if he let go. 

Though he was glad, beyond glad that Kartik was here walking beside him, something bothered Gabru. He was alarmed to see that the light in Kartik's eyes had considerably dimmed. His fire, his warmth, his affection did not burn quite as bright. It was no longer the blazing brilliance of the sun, but the waning light of a dying star.

Though Kartik was still here in physical form, it was as if his spirit had long left him. He wasn't truly alive, not really. The knowledge brought Chandresh to mind. Gabru felt powerless. An old fear gripped him. He had not been able to keep his master alive then.

And he can't have that, not again. Kartik was his world, he could not lose him like he lost Chandresh.

Kartik sighed and knelt by Gabru, rubbing the back of his ears. 

It was here that Gabru picked up the scent of his other master. Aman Tripathi. His eyes wandered around until he found Aman hiding behind a row of rose bushes. The other king was not as conspicuous as he wanted to be, but Kartik had not noticed and somehow Gabru sensed that calling his master’s attention to Aman would not bode well.

He recalled the night at the observatory. 

It had been a pleasant warmth that surrounded him, the physical proximity of both his masters and the languid, soft speech had put him at ease. It had all evaporated however and Gabru had been left with a tearful Aman for company, feeling as bereft as he had once been in the streets. All Gabru could do was to sit still, his head in Aman's lap and let the man source as much comfort as he could. Gabru hoped it was enough but somehow, he knew nothing would ever suffice.

Gabru had not seen them with each other since. For the past week, their sadness had entered Gabru’s life too. More often than not it was Aman who had taken him for his walks. Aman was a much harder person to approach but the beautiful collar he'd gifted him said more than expected. He loved Aman in his own way and tried to give him as much comfort as he could but he missed Kartik, he missed walking with both of them.

“I think Gabru,” started Kartik. “One of my biggest regrets will be leaving you behind. You’ve been abandoned before and I don’t want you to think I have abandoned you, not willingly.” Kartik gave a soft laugh. “Gods what am I doing? I do not even know if you can understand me.”

It was strange how humans thought, how Kartik thought, that because he was a dog he did not understand. 

But Gabru understood. He understood everything. 

He could see how the smile on his master's face could not quite reach his eyes, he could hear the way his voice would shift between steadiness and vulnerability. He knew also that it was neither of their faults. He wanted to speak their language to give them comfort. He resorted to licking Kartik’s fingers, hoping that somehow he too would understand.

“I’m going to miss you.” continued Kartik. “You have been beyond loyal. But you have to promise me Gabru that you won’t be  _ so _ loyal that you will follow me like other dogs do. You will eat your meals you will live and look after everyone when I’m gone.”

Gabru had stopped licking his hands and was looking at Kartik. No, he could not be hearing this right. Kartik could not die. He could not leave Gabru behind.

“You need to be here with them. All of them. You need to make sure they are safe. You need to make sure they laugh, that they don’t fall wholly in despair.” Kartik smiled. “You need to be there when Rajini and Kusum are wed. Aman said you used to be a guide for the blind, I need you to guide Kusum down that aisle in my stead. You’d make history with that, I think you would be the first dog in history to lead a bride down the aisle.”

“I trust you Gabru, dod you understand? I am putting all my trust and faith in you. You and I have always been alike and now I need you to be there for them, give them hope and love and affection. I need you to keep them smiling or give them comfort however you can. You need to look after Mummi, Baba, Umcha, Umchi, Keshav, Nasireh, Parvaaz, Devi, Rajni, Kusum and…” Kartik paused as if his considering what he was to say.Kartik paused as if considering what he was to say. “And Aman.”

At this Gabru felt Aman shift behind the rose bushes. It truly was a miracle that Kartik had not noticed. But still, Gabru did not speak up. Not yet.

He knew Kartik was to pour his heart out about the other man, and he wanted Aman to hear everything. Gabru hoped his inaction this time proved to be the right choice.

“By Noor’s Light, Gabru, I can’t even look him in the eye anymore,” Kartik hung his head low. “I have done him wrong. I fucked up. I fucked up long before I knew it. On the day I killed Shankar. I destroyed  _ his _ life and I can never forgive myself. I was stupid, stupid for thinking he would ever want me. Stupid to expect anything but hatred from him when I have done nothing but complicate his life. I’ve kept my distance these past few days. I hope it makes it easier for him. And yet I love him. I can’t stop loving him,” 

Gabru knew. He knew beyond a doubt that Kartik loved Aman. He also knew that Aman loved Kartik. He wished both of them could see that more than anything else. Gods these humans could be so daft sometimes.

“And you have to make sure you’re there for him.” continued Kartik. “Sometimes his moods change rapidly and he might push you away, but you  _ have _ to be there. You have to make sure he keeps going, make sure you distract him from his thoughts. He will never admit to it, stubborn fucking mule that he is, but he falls in melancholy too often and you need to distract him from it, if not he will be a slave to his mind.”

As much as he despised the thought of Kartik’s death, Gabru knew he would have to keep his word. He would make Kartik proud he would look after everyone, especially Aman. That’s what Kartik wanted and he would honour that.

“He might seem like he hates you, he might seem cold and distant but he cares, truly he does. He would not have let me keep you, he would never have eventually allowed you into our rooms, he would never have gifted you that ornate collar, or looked after you the past few days when I could not” Kartik smiled, his next words come out broken, stilted, clouded with tears. “He may never love me, but he loves you.  _ He loves you Gabru _ .”

Kartik did not need to tell him. Gabru knew. He had known ever since Aman had allowed him into Chandan’s palace. But he could not tell Kartik that. Kartik was weeping in earnest now. At that moment, Gabru rushed forward, licking his face rapidly.

The smile that came onto Kartik’s face only made Gabru reach up higher and lick his face over, wiping away his tears as best as he could, licking him over until all he could hear was laughter, until all the sadness that seemed to surround them started to thin. 

When Gabru finished, Kartik sat on the path, once again in his pensive mood.

“I know I am asking so much of you Gabru, but there is one more thing,” 

At this the dog placed his head on Kartik’s lap, looking up expectantly.

“I have always wanted to be a father, to have a child of my own. Even if I can never have that I am glad I had you. But you need to stay loyal to Aman. He is your father as much as I, even if he moves on and finds it in himself to love, to truly love someone else. And when the time comes, when Aman chooses and heir, I want you to be a good big brother to them. You will do that for me won’t you?”

Gabru rose for Kartik’s lap, put both his paws on Kartik’s chest, he looked into his master’s eyes.

Kartik's eyes had gotten their light back and for that, Gabru was proud of himself. Kartik had done so much for him, given him a home, this was the least he could do.


End file.
